Road Trip
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: It is Courtney's birthday and Duncan takes her to her parents house. How would they get there with so many dilemma's? FINISHED?
1. Road Trip part 1

This is pure fluff and humor.

* * *

It was September 6th, to everyone else another day, but to me it was my girlfriend's birthday. She was so hyper all week. We were out at this Asian restaurant that she had been dying to go to.

"Princess, calm down. I got your whole day planned!" I swiftly said.

"Well then, what is going down today?" She asked; she looked like a 5 year old asking for ice cream.

"Since you are turning 21, I have decided we should go to Club Swan." I looked over at her. She dropped her fork. I heard the clatter of it hitting the plate. A smile a genuine smile came onto her face.

"Duncan, shut up! No way tickets in are like 200, all the celebs go there... oh crap! I promised my parents that we'll go visit them today, didn't I tell you?" My composure completely broke.

"What!? I have been saving up for the past 6 months! We'll go to your parent's place." I took a deep breath "Courtney, we go to Club Swan another time"

"Duncan, you are the best boyfriend ever!! I love you so much!" I started to smirk.

"I love you too, so do you want to take my car or yours?"I asked, she started to blush, she easily blushed.

"Can we take your car? I am out of gas!" She looked so scared, like I would say no. Why would I say no to her?

"Well, Princess. I think that we can. Now you eat that Kung Pau, before I attack it!" She giggled "Told you I was funny!"

"Duncan, I know that you are funny, I stopped denying it like 4 years ago, now every time I laugh you say that" I let out a fake gasp.

"How dare you insult me like that?" She cracked up! I took advantage of the moment and stole a couple of her Kung Pau Chicken.

"Hey! Those are mine!"She complained

I put my fingers on my lips and circled them "Yes they are!"

"You are such a nerd!"She said

"Lets get out of here, looks to me like you are stuffed and your mom might wonder where you are, because we need to be there soon. Right, what time do we have to be there?"I was curious maybe we can have a little fun before we go!

"We need to be there at 4 and it is 1. It takes 2 hours to get to Ottawa. We should get going."

"Fine" I turned to the waiter how was walking by "Can we get the check?"

"Here you go; I hope you have a good night." The waiter placed the check down along with two fortune cookies.

I placed a 50 down and two 20's. The guy smiled as I said "Keep the change" I got up and pulled out Princess' chair for her. I placed my hand on her hip we walked out of the restaurant. It was cold outside so I took my jacket off and gave it to her. She put it on and held it close as she snuggled up in it.

"How come when ever we go out people always stare?" She asked me.

"I don't know, maybe there is an undeniably gorgeous girl right in from of them."She blushed yet again.

"Duncan honestly it freaks me out a bit." We were halfway to the car walking in the parking lot. We stopped and looked at each other, shoulders square. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes "Courtney" She knew I only used her name to get a point through "You are dating an ex delinquent. I have a faux hawk, I have piercings. I look like an f-ing clown to them!"

She bit down on her lower lip. I released my grip, I continued to walk on. She stayed put and grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned to her. She was smirking, that only meant one thing. I walked toward her. She pulled me into a hug. As we parted she looked up. One finger traced the outline of my lips, "Those are mine, and right now I want them!" She exclaimed. Wow she has never been so straight forward. I pulled her into a kiss. I felt her lips brush by mine, I couldn't think of anything else but her.

A car honked, we were in the middle of the parking lot, about to kiss and the stupid car had to honk. I was furious "You look so funny when you are mad." she giggled. I guess my look was obvious.

"Let's just get to the car and go." We walked away toward the car. I pinned her down against the pick-up. "Now, if my memory serves me correctly, you said that you wanted a kiss! Am I right?"

"I said I wanted your lips. Maybe like a surgery...we can switch lips. It will be quick and painless." She smiled.

"Well, right now the most you can get is a kiss. So deal with it." I kissed her and when I saw kissed I mean it. That has got to be my best work yet. I ended it quickly. She got kind of angry, "What happened?"

"Well, we kissed. Wow I didn't think that it was that good to completely wipe your memory!" I said as I climbed into the car.

"Well," She mimicked as she got into the passenger side "It was pretty good, but why did it have to end?"

"Okay, it is your birthday." I leaned in for another memory wiping kiss. This time I even thought it was perfect.

"Duncan, we really have to go if we want to get there on time. So scurry on out of here!"

"Fine, we can sit here and make out!" I raised my eye brows one or two times. Well, more like eyebrow.

"Sorry Duncan. Maybe later." She smiled. That was too close.

"Well off to the Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." I exclaimed.

"Eh, I hate my last name I like yours better" She smiled.

"Princess, the only way that could be is if we get married, let's think... Courtney Wilson. It works" I smiled.

"Maybe I want to." She looked anxious.

"I don't know Courtney. I love you so much, sides if I asked you now it won't be a surprise. Now, would it?" I saw her blush.

"Okay," she smiled "Courtney Wilson, I like it!"

I turned the car on and drove off toward her parent's house.

We have been driving for at least an hour.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" She asked like she always did.

"Sure" I answered as long as it isn't that one station, I couldn't tell her that, she was having her fun.

I heard a song some on...Techno. My eyes popped open, No it couldn't be THAT song, I hate it and all Courtney did was annoy me with it! I looked over at her she was smiling she knew what she was doing. It was Justin Timberlake Sexy Back.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." She sang on.

"I understand. You're too sexy. I'll deal with it! That's how I will act! Can I please change the song...please?"

"Sure, way to ruin my fun!" She spat at me.

"I'll deal with it!"I said as I turned the radio station. It was more upbeat, it was guitar. I smiled knowing she hated it, Snow (Hey Oh) by The Red Hot Chili Peppers!

"Hey oh listen what I say oh, I got your  
Hey oh now listen what I say oh"

"Ahhhh, stop it! Maybe we should turn this off before we kill each other!" She offered

"That might be a good idea" I agreed "We can pull over and entertain our selves." I offered.

She shook her head, "Duncan we need to get there soon. So hurry. But don't speed."

"Stop it!" I yelled. "This is too confusing with your back seat driving and this so called open road. It's driving me insane. Your parents should be at least 5 minutes I don't even think that this GPS even works!" Courtney looks a little taken back. "Sorry, it has been a long day for the both of us. And I shouldn't yell at the birthday girl now should I?"

"No, you should yell at me ever! Duncan, this is just too much. Let's just get the hell out of here...what is that" She was pointing to the GPS, So I answered "The GPS"

"No not that, on the screen, "She started to tap the screen.

"Princess, that is the address we are going to, your parents house remember?" I said putting my free hand around her shoulder.

"That is NOT my parents' address! That is YOUR parents' address! We went the exact opposite way!"

"I know that, it is just that...that isn't my parents' address."I mumble.

"Then, where are we going?" She was yelling at me.

"I have no idea" I said as we pulled. I turned the car off and out my pointer finger and my thumb together at the bridge of my nose. "God, this SUCKS" I bang my fists into the steering wheel.

"Duncan?" I hear Courtney's faint whimper. I look over at her. "It's okay, I'll tell my parents that we'll reschedule, don't be so hard on yourself. You tried to make things better for me and sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them to." She was stressed over time.

"Princess? Thanks…for everything. With out you my life would have sucked. And then I would be in…" She cut me off the nerve of some people. Well she cut me off, not with words. I smirked under the kiss. She took me by surprise, and if wasn't fair so I evened the playing field and added a little tongue. I tasted her orange lip gloss and boy was that tasty. After a good four minuets we stopped and parted.

"Duncan, don't you think that we should stop that?" She answered.

"Hey, you lead me on!" I gave her my smile that she loved, not a smirk a smile.

"I know, but normal couples don't kiss any chance they get. Maybe one kiss every couple of days but not every moment. For once can we enjoy each others company and NOT make out?" She gave me a stern look.

"But, we aren't a normal couple! Look I love your company the kisses are just extra." I shrugged.

"Then you won't mind this, I won't kiss you for a week!" My heart stopped.

"A week?" I was in disbelief I regained my composure "So it is a challenge. I bet I can go longer than you can. Cause you dig me"

"Yeah I'll dig you…a grave. Cause that it what you'll be sleeping in!" I loved a challenge.

"Bring it on" I challenged back.

"I will, now let get out of here. I am tried of the place." I turned the keys and made the U- turn.

"Princess, it is like you don't know me at all." We laughed this road trip will be boring. I turned on the radio.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act_

"Oh, life isn't fair" I exclaimed as Courtney was dancing to her self.


	2. Road Trip part 2 and the Cop

"Duncan it is 6! And we aren't at the apartment yet. Strangely enough this is the best birthday ever. I could go for a birthday kiss right now." Oh man will she ever stop?

"Princess, I am not going to kiss you. I will win this." She has been fishing for kisses all night long!

I looked up at the speed sign thing, it said 50 mph. I looked down at my speed thing, it said 43 mph. I looked back on the road. I saw flashing blue and red lights. Sirens went on. "Ugh the Police, I didn't even do anything!" I pulled over. "Courtney, look for the registration, but DON'T ever bring it out even if you do find it, okay!" She nodded.

The cop came over "Is there a problem officer?"

"I reckon there is a problem. You were going 45 miles in a school zone." He stated as he stroked his mustache.

"But there isn't a school and that sign says 50!" I argued.

"I see the sign! I am not BLIND" was this cop on drugs?

"Okay but the sign says 50" He fixed his aviators and he chewed a piece of straw.

"I see, Sir. You are drunk!" I couldn't believe what this cop was saying I wasn't drunk. The only drink I had all day was an orange juice, coke form the Asian restaurant, another coke form the fast food place that we went to earlier. "Let me see you license and registration both of you."

Courtney handed me her license and I handed them both to the cop. He wrote some things down on his handy dandy note book. "Registration?"

"Can you get the Registration, Princess?" I asked

"What did you call me?" This was one weird cop!

"Nothing I was talking to the lovely lady" I put my hand on her land and gave her a smile.

"Son, Anything You Say Can and Will Be Used Against You" This cop was on drugs. "I'll need you both to step out of the car, we will do a series of tests. First test stand still and say the alphabet."

God this was annoying. "A B C D E F G…" Courtney and I said that in perfect unison.

"F G? It is G F! I should really give you a DUI but I'll be nice and give you another test. I need you two to walk over there and back in a straight line." We walked over there side by side and back. What was up with this cop?

"Good, next I will need you to hold your arms out and touch your nose 4 times!" We did as we were told to do. "Lastly I will need you to take a deep breath, blow hard" the classic breathalyzer test, this will prove us not guilty of being drunk. I did the test and Courtney did the test. "The legal amount is .08 and you both scored .00, impressive. There is something else I want to show you come to the back with me. Mam' can you get the registration, please." Courtney went over to get the registration; I grabbed her wrists and whispered "Put the keys in the ignition." She went to go find the registration.

"So what wrong back here?" I asked, honestly I was curious.

"Your tail light is out!" I gave him a confused look. I was looking right at the tail light! It was perfectly fine.

"It is fine, it is not broken." Me and my big mouth.

"Oh yeah?" He put his foot up and kicked my tail light…hard. And it snapped, the glass shattered and Courtney jumped.

"Sir, can we have our licenses back, I'll go put them away and bring back the registration." I asked.

"Sure, I still have to give lil' miss a citation. You a DUI and a tail light notice." He smiled at me.

"Can I see that paper?" I asked. He showed me a paper with my information and a paper with Courtney's information. I took it out of his hands and laughed. I tore it right down the middle, with the torn paper in hands along with our licenses, I ran. For the car. I jumped in and slammed the door shut. I turned the ignition on and went for it. We drove off far from the cop.

"That was the worst cop ever, you were getting a citation and I was getting a DUI and a tail light notice!" I exclaimed.

"Ouch, but we weren't even drunk." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well at least that is done with. I just pray that doesn't come around to bite me in the ass." I really did pray that it didn't

"Oh, are you going to apply for that job? You need the work." She asked

"Yeah. I am bored all day, so why not?" I answered

I opened the door to the apartment, "Home sweet home"

"It sure is, well I am going to bed, night." She said.

"Well hold up, it is your birthday. And you asked for one so I am obliged to give it to you" I said as her whole face turned into a huge smile. I handed her a small teal box. She opened and screamed. It was what she wanted the most, a Tiffany and Co. Elsa Peretti® Open Heart pearl bracelet. She looked up at me.

"Duncan?" I smiled "How much did this cost you?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it! It was nothing." I said trying to be cool. "You know when I said you where the best boyfriend ever?" I nodded "I wasn't lying" I smile as she went to her tip toes and kissed me, like before in the parking lot. But better. We stood like that for a good 7 minutes.

"I knew that I'll win the bet. Cause I won, I won." I did a little victory dance. I knew that it would have annoyed her so I sang "I brought sexy back," I started to laugh.

"Come on, Duncan let's just go to bed."She grabbed my but my collar, and pulled me onto the bed and kissed me vigorously. I pulled away and fast "Courtney, let's save that until you can officially call yourself Courtney Wilson. I'll sleep on the couch so you don't have to get tempted." She blushed.

"Stop that Duncan, you know I like it when you take responsibility. Well good night." I smiled. and took off my t-shirt, pants and shoes. I went to go get a pillow and a blanket.

"Good night, Princess" I went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Duncan." I took my clothes and put them in the hamper. Courtney did the same the only difference is she was wearing sweats and a tank top.

"Well, see you in the morning!" I said she smiled. I went over to the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep, you would to if you had the same day I had.


	3. The Addiction

The layout of the house kind of looks like the layout from Seinfeld.

Basically the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson gave me the idea.

I opened my eyes, looking around. Where was I? I saw a table and underneath a couch. I was on the floor so I got up. I saw the pillow on the couch and the blanket wrapped strangely on my body. I headed for the bathroom. Courtney was still asleep. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked over at Courtney. She was passed out! I got hungry and went to the kitchen. This is Courtney's first day of being 21, I make some... I scrabbled through a few cabinets until I found what I was looking for, Banana Pancakes. Courtney would love this, it is her favorite.

.:Flashback in Normal POV:.

"Hey, good morning Sunshine."Duncan stated as Courtney came out of their room

"Good morning." Courtney said being half asleep

"Are you hungry?" Duncan asked

"Starving" She answered with so much enthusiasm

"I made my mom's recipe for Banana Pancakes" Duncan said and he put the fresh batter on the pan.

'gross Banana in Pancakes well if Jack Johnson loves them, I'll give it a try.'Courtney's thought

"Sounds good" Courtney chimed through a fake smile

Duncan slid the warm pancake from the pan to Courtney's plate.

Duncan began on the second pancake.

Courtney took a bite out of it, relunctly. Right when the food went in her mouth, her eyes glistened.

"Duncan, this is delicious!" Courtney exclaimed

"It is the only thing I know. Tell me to make eggs. They would be burned and have shell in them!" Duncan said with a shrug and a smug smile.

"Well, I love this." She took another bite. "Actually as strange as this sounds. These are now officially my favorite breakfast food!"

Courtney got up from her seat and went off to Kiss the Cook on the check.

She sat back down and ate a couple more pancakes.

.:End of Flashback(Going back to POV Duncan):.

I felt a hands on my shoulders. I knew it was Courtney so I didn't think of even saying any thing. The hands moved from my shoulders to my neck. Ahh Courtney was the best at giving massages.

"I am making your favorite!" I said not looking away from the pan.

"Good" Sleep was in Courtney's voice. I turned around as she stopped massaging me. She locked her hands behind my head, She looked up a little to meet my gaze. I stared into her beautiful black eyes. "Courtney, I love you." She smiled and hugged me."I love you too, Duncan?"

"Yes" I couldn't help but to smile I felt loved!

"The pancake is on fire!" My eyes bulged as I saw a little round flame in the pan.

"How did that happen?" I said pointing to the pancake. I turned the stove off and doused the pancake in water.

"It's okay. We can go out to eat today!" She explained. Okay, I was getting bored and fast I needed some Courtney kisses!

"But I ruined your first day of being 21." I looked down.My glace never meeting hers. I knew what to do, I played this on her a couple time when ever I wanted her to kiss me.

She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her. "Never say that you ruined my day cause you always make my day perfect, By just being with me." I gave a weak smile. She went up on her tip toes and went to my ear and whispered "It won't work on me any more."

"Damn it" I yelled "I was so close." She smiled.

"I'll get dressed" she yelled as she walked to our room.

"and I'll watch" I yelled as I followed her to our room.

She closed the door and locked it "Not in a million years you Pig"

"Well, Princess. A million years will have to go by fast if you want to be Mrs. Wilson" I teased.

She opened the door and peeked her head out, "Okay come in." I smiled and walked in. She was already dressed. "Do you want to stay indoors today? I mean it is raining!"

"Anything for the Princess!" I exclaimed.

We sat down on the couch, "I'll make breakfast later, okay?" I put my arm around her. "Do you know where my cigarettes are?" I asked her. She shock her head,

"Duncan how many times have I told you? Stop smoking!" I got up to go to the store, I was going to buy another pack. Courtney had a stern look on her face, "Duncan you leave know, don't even bother to go and look for me. You leave to but your cancer sticks, I leave. If you leave I will be at my parent's house." I walked to the door "Talk to me when you deciede that I am more inportant then those things. If you don't stop with in two weeks we are through." I opened the door and left. I heard muffled crying, It was obviously Courtney. I hate seeing/ hearing her cry but the addiction was too strong. It was too late to back off of the nicitene.

--

So sad. Next chapter will be longer! I swear!


	4. The Patch

I walked down the raining street, my hands in my pockets. My fauxhawk was completely ruined but I didn't really care. I went to the local liqueur store. I took a deep breath. I went toward the counter, it was only 12 o'clock I shouldn't NEED a smoke, to tell you the truth I didn't even want a cigarette, it was too much to handle.

"Hey, do you sell the patch?"

"Ahh, yes." He got out a birth control patch- box.

"No, I mean like for smokers" His face went blank.

"Never mind, the gum?" I hopped the guy will understand me.

"Yes, we have orbit and 5, ohh 5 gum is good" He smiled and shock his head.

"I am going now." I went to the pharmacy.

"Next, sir can I help you." The girl smiled at me, she was about my age.

"Yeah, why do you think I stood in this line. Do you have the patch for smokers and/or the gum?" This chick better give me the stuff, I really didn't want to go through with this, but if it was for Courtney, I'd do anything.

"Sir isle 4 to the left." I walked and got 5 packs of the gum and 3 packs of the patches. Courtney better appreciate this. I walked to the cashier and bought the items. I walked back toward our apartment.

--

I opened the door, None of the lights were on, the windows were all closed.

"Courtney?" I yelled. I turned the kitchen light on. "Courtney?" I repeated. I opened the pack of the patches and put one on my stomach, near my pelvis.

I walked toward our room "Courtney?" I looked around. There was a note on the bed, it said.

Duncan

You left to go buy your cigarettes. I am leaving like I said, I would. I told you to stop and you didin't. Who knows this might be good for the both of us. Maybe we sholdn't even be together.

-Courtney

There was small wet spots on the paper, probably from Courtney crying. I sat down on the bed. I put my head back, I oculdn't let her leave. I got up and ran to the door. I went downstairs heading for the parking lot, I looked around for her car. It was no where. I ran and got into my car, she had to be at her parents house, she said she was going there right?

--

It was a long drive, I was mostly anxious, I needed to stop her. I was half way there when I saw her car parked on the side. Smoke coming out of the engine. She was looking at the engine, like she could fix it.

I pulled over. I got out of my car.

"Courtney,"I yelled, she turned around. Her eyes were blood shot. She turned back around. I put my arm around her. She shock it off, "Courtney, I am sorry. I didn;t even go buy cigarettes. I bought something good and positive." This got her attention.

"Duncan, I don't need your crap!" harsh.

"No really, I did, I have the patch. I'll stop smoking. I'll stop everything that hurts you. I stopped doing bad things, ever since the island. The last time I went near a jail was when I was escaping, you know in my audition tape. You need to trust me, I'll even show you." I lifted my shirt and showed her the patch, it was right where I left it.

"Duncan, you did that for me?" Her voice was out if it.

I nodded my head "Princess, I'll do anything for you." she smiled faintly.

She hugged me, "Darling," She looked up "just never leave me again, okay?"She gave me another hug.

"Let me call AAA (triple A) so we can get back home. You need to fix your hair" A few tears came out of her eyes. "You look weird" She attempted to fix my hair, but failed. She ended up giving me a comb over.

--

We were in the car almost home, we were about to turn the street and go t our apartment. AAA took Courtney's car and they will fix it. I heard and saw sirens, crap! A cop. I pulled over. It was the second time in a row that a cop pulled us over in two days.

"Hey son, your tail light is out"

"Oh thanks, I was going to fix it tomorrow." I gave him a smile. He looked familiar.

"So son, just because you did your hair all fancy doesn't mean that I won't recognize you. Stay still I'll be right back"

They cop left, "Crap!Crap!Crap!" Duncan almost yelled.

"Go, Duncan just go!" Courtney said in almost a whisper.

--

Ha, okay it wasn't that long but my mom doesn't let me on the computer for too long, which explains my late updates! But yes that you for everyone that has reviewed. and next chapter will be LONG like it might take you 20 minetes to read...well not really but you get the point.


	5. Is It Even My Fault?

I took a deep breath, the cop was fiddling through his car, searching for something.

Courtney gave off a stern look, "Duncan, go! leave let's get out of this mess, go." I sat still, motionless.

"Honey, I can't!" I looked over at her.

"Duncan go right now" She was trying her best to stay composed.

"Okay", I slowly drove off, careful to not make a sound, to look inconspicuous. Everything was going pretty good, we were almost to the light. I turned back, the cop noticed that we were gone. A rush came through me, one that hadn't come in me for a while now, 5 years to be exact! I pushed the petal to the metal. The light turned red as we approached it. If I stopped the cop would catch us and if I continue, I might go to jail... for the first time in 5 years.

I pressed harder on the gas almost skidding on the wet ground. I ran the red light. The cop was stuck in the traffic, I guessed no one knew that you were supposed to part for the cop . We got out of that pickle with that cop... again.

I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment. My eyes were filled with excitement. I only knew cause Courtney pestered me about that the whole way to our apartment room.

"Duncan what is so exciting just tell me!" Courtney was nagging me about this for a while now.

"Okay fine!" I gave up " I loved that rush, the chance that I could have been caught. I haven't felt that for what? 5 years now. I missed it!"

"Oh no, Duncan." Courtney's voice was weary.

"I know, I won't do anything wrong. It was just a one time thing, how about that?" She smiled, probably knowing that she won. She always wins, god! I want to win every once and a while, shake things up. I guess what she doesn't know wont hurt her, right?

I opened the door to our apartment. Courtney got in.

"It is only 6, so what do you want to do?" A smirk came across her face...wait a smirk that only meant one thing.

"Sorry, Princess. not now." I have never turned down that opportunity, I wanted to just give in and say 'lets get in ON' but I couldn't bring myself to say that.

"Oh, alright." She sat down on the couch. "What movie do you want to watch?" Of course, it was still raining, our plan the day before was still on.

"Any movie" Oh crap I should have said that.

"Okay" Courtney grabbed a dvd and put it in the player.

I sat down next to her, "Why did I say that?"

"Cause you love me." She said in a baby voice.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't." The movie title screen went on. 'Enchanted', it was worst than I thought.

The movie started to play.

--

I woke up, on the couch. I tried to remember what had happened. Okay so we watched 'Enchanted' and 'The Ring' and then I fell asleep. Okay probably fell asleep during the ring, strange. Courtney was cuddling me, it brought back Camp Wawanakwa memories. I looked at the clock; 8:37 a.m. CRAP! Courtney needs to get to work and I have my interview today.

I gently shock Courtney. She slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"8:30!" I always rounded off. "You have work today." I had to remind her.

She quickly sprang up and ran to our room. I could here the faucet turn on and her scrambling through our closet. She was in there for a good 5 minutes. She ran out of our room. Came up to me and kissed my check, "See you later, go to your interview, DON'T blow it off." she ran to the door. She was quick a getting dressed.

I went to our room and got dressed (in a suit and tie...blah!), of course fixing my faux- hawk perfectly. Hopefully this job won't judge me too quickly. I walked out of the apartment, locking the doors behind me.

I walked over to my cay, DAMN, it wasn't there! Courtney must have took it. I guess I'll walk.

--

The sky was moist, obviously because of the rain yesterday.

I put my hands in my pockets and quickly walked down the street. I saw that cop giving a ticket, you know the one who almost caught me twice..I was too good for him!

I was a good twenty feet away from him, the rush came back to me. I couldn't help myself, it just happened. "Can't catch me now coppers" The cop looked over at me. Our gazes caught one another. He recognized me. "You, get back here." He yelled, out of breath. I flipped him off then started to run away from him. I ran for a good mile or so. That over weight cop couldn't catch up with me.

I stopped in front of Bank of America, perfect timing. I opened the door and walked inside. I know what you are thinking, the great Duncan working at Bank of America yeah right! You must be joking. But, hey I am a mathematician! Courtney got me hooked on math (**A/N: Sadly not hooked on phonics!**).

I walked inside. The manager greeted me, "You must be Duncan!" I nodded "well come on back, your interview will start momentarily. Take a seat." I sat down were he pointed and looked tough (**A/N: Or so he thinks!**). Courtney's voice rang in my head 'Duncan, remember to smile'. I plastered on a fake smile. I child was waiting with their parent staring at me, I looked over at the kid. He started to cry. I took my smile down a notch.

I looked around the bank. I man walked in casually, he went to the teller and whispered a few things. I saw her pressing a button, she handed him money and then he left. The girl started to cry, "We just got robbed! Robbed!" She started to sob.

The police came inside. That cop was there, I looked away. I felt a presence beside me, I looked up, the cop was hovering over me "Surprise, surprise! I finally caught ya!" I got up from my seat in defeat.

He cuffed me and dragged me to the entrance. I saw the manager come out from where he went "Duncan, we are ready for you...Duncan?" He walked over to the officer "Why are you taking him away? The robber is well on his way!"

"Well, we will find your robber after we book this bozo!" The cop was rough, pulling me along toward his car. And pushing me inside.

I sat down and started out the window. Courtney's voice came back in my head 'Nice going, right when things were coming back together' I sighed 'Courtney' was right.

I tried to start a conversation with the cop.

"You played the game well." I could see him smiling.

"You did too!" I gave off a quick smirk. "You know those shenanigans you did those past days won't help you at court!"

I shrugged "True"

He looked stern "Why'd you do them then?"

Why not tell him? "I used to get into trouble like this when I was 16, 17 maybe? And when I got away from you that rush came back to me, like I was living in the past again" Okay, I know it is cheesy! But that is my life!

The rest of the ride was silent. We pulled up to the police station.

The cop opened the door for me and guided me inside. It was a normal booking routine. I was put in a cell, and yes in that ugly (** A/N: OR with my mad Spanish skills: feo**) orange jump suit. I sat down for a while. The cop came toward me, he stopped at my sell. "You have one call, get to it!"

Aw crap what will Courtney think of this 'I know, I won't do anything wrong. It was just a one time thing, how about that?'. I seem so stupid right now. I dialed Courtney's number.

"Hello?" Her voice rang in my head for a while.

"Hey, Princess." My voice was off.

"Oh, hey! what's up? You seem kind of down." I couldn't disappoint her...again.

"I am stuck." Nice choice in words, Duncan.

"Stuck?" She repeated. Her voice was starting to become worried.

"Yeah, I am kind of..." I scratched my head. "in jail." I could hear her heart rip open.

"Duncan what did I say about that?" She screamed into the phone.

"Sorry. I didn't want to, it was just... I am sorry!" I couldn't fathom her face; all in horror of what she just heard.

"Duncan. I'll see you after work. okay? We will talk then." Her voice was shallow, like the Grand Canyon or the Fernando Gorge.

"I love you." I mumbled out at then end.

"Yeah, I know." She hung up. I left the room with a frown on my face, I had upset _my_ princess, the love of my life!

--

The cop advanced his way toward me cell "The girl is here to see you."

"Okay." I walked out and toward the talking area.

Courtney was sitting in the chair, eyes all puffy and red. I gulped and sat down.

I picked the phone up, Courtney did the same.

"Hey Princess!" She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey," she looked down not meeting my gaze. "Do you know how long you will be in there for?"

I shock my head "I'll find out soon. This was the dumbest thing I ever did!"

"What did you do?" I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

"I saw the cop..." I pointed to him. He waved at Courtney, he had a hard look on his face. "and flipped him off. Then ran to my interview."

"So how did you get caught?" Her voice was dry.

"The bank had a robbery. That cop came and he saw me. I couldn't run." I was very nonchalant.

"Oh. I have to go now." I was confused.

"We haven't even talked that much!" She looked over at me again. I put my hand on the glass. She matched up her hand with mine.

"I love you, Duncan. Don't ever forget that!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I love you, too! Courtney sometimes you don't even know how much it hurts me to see you like this." Her eyes were bawling now.

"You think you got it hard" I wasn't sure if she said that or her voice was a little shaky, but that is what it sounded like.

--

Three months later... (Courtney visits Duncan every day, Her eyes start to stain red and bags under her eyes form. Her checks and her stomach start to go concave. Her whole appearance is pale, and unhealthy. She looks sick. Duncan starts to worry about her health. He wants her to get help.)

--

I was sent to the visiting room, like I did every day, just to talk to Courtney.

"Hi, Sunshine." She tried to smile.

"Hey." She was very blunt and unenthusiastic.

"I need to tell you something." She looked over curious.

"What?"

"You look sick, what is going on with you? I am in here worrying about you the whole time." I looked her directly in her eyes. She quickly looked away.

"It is nothing!" She held her nose high.

"It has to be something!" I argued.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She put the phone down and got up forgetting her purse. A police officer got her purse and followed her, in attempt to hand it back. I set the phone down, something caught my eye, a packet of cigarettes! Courtney walked back in with her purse in hand. She went and grabbed the pack. Obviously making sure that she didn't meet my eyes. She headed toward the door, and turned around. She looked me in the eyes, and mouthed the words 'sorry'.

--

Two months later... (Courtney hasn't visited Duncan since the 'fight'. Today was the day that he was coming out of jail. He couldn't wait. Him and Courtney could talk face-to-face clear the air. He could help her, of course by now he didn't smoke.)

--

I walked into our apartment, it felt good even though it was night time. I saw a figure on the couch wrapped up in blankets. I removed the blankets, it was Courtney. She had an empty beer can in her hand. She let herself go...big time. She wasn't fat or anything just un-healthy. I went over to the fridge. I was thirsty. The only beverage inside was BEER! I decided 'why not' and grabbed one, it was empty! I sat down in the recliner and turned the t.v. on. It was TMZ!

.:TMZ:.

Guy: Courtney, from TDI season one. was out partying! She doesn't seem like the type but hey! she rocked that dance floor. Everything has been going downhill for her every since 'Duncan', fellow TDI season one camper, went to jail.

First it showed Courtney dancing. Then Duncan's mug shot.

Guy: This is one couple that need help!

It shows a video of Courtney walking out of a club.

Paparazzi: Courtney? Courtney? You looked hott in that club.

Courtney quickens her walking speed.

Courtney: Thanks

Paparazzi: Where is Duncan?

Courtney: Out of my life.

.:end of TMZ:.

I turned off the T.V. not wanting to hear this anymore. Her voice rang in my head 'Out of my life.' What had I dpne to her?

I went over to our room and fell asleep on the bed.

--

I woke up LATE! But can you blame me? I have been in jail for a good 5 months, a nice bed feels good.

I changed me cloths and went to the kitchen. I looked at the calender, February 15th! Valentines Day. Courtney was still asleep on the couch. I grabbed her keys and drove off.

I went to Ralph's or something like that. I picked up a box of chocolates and flowers, chicks like that...right?

--

I entered the apartment. Courtney was awake, sitting on the couch watching t.v. Her whole face lit up when I walked through the doors. She got up, knocking a few empty beer cans on the floor and ran to me. She hugged me tightly, I hugged her back. It was the longest hug ever. Normally I would have enjoyed it but her hair smelled like smoke and booze.

"Duncan, I missed you so much," She was mumbling into my shirt. I felt her tears seeping through my shirt.

"Well, you could have visited me!" She broke the hug and looked down at her feet like a little 5 year old.

"I could have but," She stopped ending her sentence right in the middle.

"but what?" She looked up at me.

"You hurt me and I couldn't take it!" I started to laugh a little "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, it is just that I hurt you when I first went to jail, it was like what? three months after maybe even four!"

"Not that. When you said I needed help!"

"You do!"

"What?"

"You are an alcoholic and you smoke! You almost broke up with me cause I smoked and now you are smoking!"

"And?"

"And? are you kidding me, Courtney? You don't see that mistake in that?" I took a deep breath. "Lets talk about this later. Your head must be booming and it is Valentines day!" I pulled out the flowers and chocolate. She smiled. I handed her the gifts. She kissed me, and I pushed her back. "Not right now" I never turned down Courtney. What was up with me...maybe it isn't me.

--

Okay long chapter...right? Well I had to post this or else I would get wrapped up in writing it and I wouldn't finish my report on Art History!! Yay! BTW: It is the most boring class ever...if most boring is correct english!


	6. She NEEDS Help!

"Princess, why don't you take a shower. Get ready for a fun night out!" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the check. Honestly I only wanted her to wash out the smell.

She walked in the bathroom. I sat down on the couch, thing were about to get really awkward. I just got out of jail and Courtney has gone all 'smoker and alcoholic' on me.

I relaxed myself on the couch, slowly laying down. The couch seemed even more comfortable than I remembered. Whether it was because I have slept on a cot the past 5 months or the fact that Courtney and I picked out a damn good couch, I didn't care. I saw a letter on the table. I picked it up. It was addressed to Courtney, I read it anyway:

Courtney Anderson,

We are very sorry for the inconvenience. We are sorry to say that you are fired. You haven't shown up to work in 2 weeks and you leave your cigarettes everywhere, and your beer cans are always scattered on the floor. You have always been very professional and we don't what happened to you but we need to trim the access fat, Good bye Courtney. Have a good life! :)

From your (EX) boss,

Mrs. Jenny Craig

I looked over to where I remember a clock. After all these months the clock was still there, flashing a bright red '7:39' The number flashed over and over in my head until I slowly went to sleep.

--

I woke up, confused. Where was I? I looked around. It clicked. I was in my house. I heard the faint noise of a hair blow dryer. Ah ha! Courtney was drying her hair. I looked at the clock: 10:57! 10:57, I went to sleep around 7:30! there was no way she could be drying her hair. I got up and opened the bathroom door. Courtney was standing on the toilet seat smocking a cigarette, blowing the smoke out of the vent with the blow drying.

"Courtney" I looked at her sternly, It felt so weird. She was normally the responsible one. Fate had a funny way of throwing things back at me, well it was either 'fate sucks' or 'karma is a bitch'. It really didn't matter, Courtney was smoking and she needed to stop, "Give me the cigarette" She looked at me.

"No" she walked past me, "if you need me, call. Actually don't call me."

"Princess, what the fuck happened to you?" I grabbed her arm.

"You happened" I involuntary loosened my grip. She struggled out and left the house. Something needed to be done about her.... Adiction.

I walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. And got into Courtney's car.

--

It was a 3 hour drive to Courtney's parent's house. It was a miracle that I still remember where it was.

I got out and knocked on their door.

Courtney's dad answered. "Hello Duncan, what are you doing here? Where's Courtney?"

"I was hoping you would know," Her dad looked confused, "but that is not why I came here. As much as you guys hate me. I need your help"

"How so? Money problems?" He opened the door and invited me inside. He was being a lot more welcoming that usual.

I sat down on their couch, "It is Courtney. When was the last time you saw her?"

Her dad looked down, " About a month before her birthday. You must remember. It was when I tried to trip you."

I looked at him, "You tried to trip me?" I shook my head "Nevermind, well Courtney changed...a lot! She drinks, smokes, and has NO job!"

Her dad's eyes shot open, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I was in..." I looked away, knowing that going to jail was the reason. My voice was out of it, "jail. We need to help her."

"As much as I dislike your influence on Courtney, I can feel your love for her. What can we do?" Her dad stood up.

"One word... rehab!" I knew her dad wouldn't like the idea but it had to be done.

--

There it is...2 more chapters! The sequel will be called "The Pit-Stop" and the one after that will be called "The Final Destination"

So basically I know exactly what will happen for the next two stories. each story will be around eight chapters.


	7. I Need to Tell Her!

I drove back home, hoping that Courtney was there. It kind of seems as if she just waits until I leave the house and then comes in. Every time I leave she is back, either wasted or just well, wasted.

I unlocked the door to the house, Courtney was on the couch, holding her knee's to her chest.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Your back!"

She ran to me and gave me a hug. This time her hair didn't smell like booze or smoke, but very faintly of strawberries. It was really awkward hugging Courtney. Yes, I love her and yes, I would never leave her but she is acting well, bipolar and not herself. It was like I didn't even know her anymore.

I slightly pushed her away, "Princess, I went to talk to your dad."

Courtney looked away, "and?" She slowly made her way to the couch.

"We had a serious talk." I sat down next to her.

"About what?" Courtney scooted closer to me.

"about," I chickened out, wait. I don't chicken out! "Him letting me take you away somewhere!" Okay I don't chicken out, I just beat around then bush..sometimes.

"Oh, yay! let me grab my purse, we can go right now!" Courtney got up and left the room.

How am I going to break the news to her?

She practically ran into the room, "I am ready, where are you taking me?"

"Ummm," I thought for a while, "Surprise?" I shrugged as she opened the door and did a slight victory dance in the halls. Courtney was either getting really weird or the alcohol really messed her up. I have never seen that happen to someone before. Smoking and alcohol doesn't make you crazy, right?

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Courtney shouted from the halls, I hadn't even realize that I was still on the couch.

"Oh, yeah." I got up and locked the front door

"Take my car, the cops confiscated yours when you left!." Courtney giggled a bit, as if confiscating a Brand new Ford 41-60 Pick-up **(A/N: I am not good at cars)** was funny!

"That answers why I couldn't find my car, I took yours." I unlocked the car door and got inside, Courtney did the same.

I didn't want to tell her where I was taking her, and the less I could talk with her, the easier that task was going to be for me. I turned on the radio and put the volume really loud. I tried to listen to the lyrics and the beat. It was quite hard.

I tried again and listened closely.

"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'  
Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know  
I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go"

I quickly changed the station, "I hate that song"

"Hello radio listeners!" The perky RJ (radio jockey) said, "It is four thirty and it is time for Dr. Drew !!!!" You could hear the fake claps in the background.

"Thank you Mellisa" Dr. Drew 's voice sounded familiar.

Courtney lowered the volume "You didn't like music but now you like a talk show?" I nodded and turned the volume back up.

"We are here with Denise O'Connor" You can hear the so called 'Doctor' introduce his guest, "So Denise you have an addiction, We have talked to you for the past week and that is our conclusion. Your need to go to rehab!"

I lowered the volume and wiped away some sweat that was building on my forehead.

I coughed loudly, "Sweetheart can you change that station for me?"

Courtney smiled and changed the station, "I thought you'll never ask"

I concentrated on the road, I couldn't help but to think back it was only about 4-5 hours that I have been home and I already found the problem, addressed it, and at the moment is trying to fix it!

Courtney turned the volume even louder, I looked at her in confusion, My ears were almost already bleeding.

Courtney moved her lips to the song. I listened to the song, this time it was easier. I mean, the song could probably be heard from a good 7 feet.

It was a soft song and not an up-tempo song that could have even mentioned the word 'rehab'.

I could hear the chorus go off for the second time, I didn't pay attention to the word the first time around but now I had nothing better to do.

"Should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease"

I turned the volume off "Let's just talk," It was probably going to be easier talking to Courtney than listening to all these 'rehab' stuff.

"Oh," Courtney looked at me,"are you going to take me to a bar?"

"No! I am going to fix your problem!" I mentally slapped myself. I could have worded that so much better. Actually not giving away where we are going to.

"Problem?" Courtney shrieked!

"No, I didn't way problem I said 'pudding!' " Pudding? what was I thinking?

"Oh that makes scene." Courtney said . How the hell did that make any scene 'I am going to fix your pudding?' what?

"I will tell you one thing about where we are going. You are going to be there for about 4 months. And You are going to make a lot friends and.. who am I kidding?You need this, Courtney you are going to REHAB! It is the only way I can help you." I looked over at Courtney, her expression was blank she had no feeling in her face like it was numb. I waited for her re-action, but nothing!

--

If you hadn't realized this already the songs were.... Rehab by: Amy Winehouse and Rehab by:Rihanna

the Dr. Drew segment was made up. and yes doctor Dr. Drew is a real person that specializes in Drug and Alcohol use and in Sex ed.

If any one feels awkward about me using a real Doctor, let me know And I'll change his name to something else.


	8. Is is a Goodbye or a Badbye?

She looked at me, "Why?" Her voice was coarse, like she was sick.

"You need the help." I pulled over to the side of the road, "I don't like seeing you like this Courtney, I love you."

She looked at me then at her reflection in the sun-visor mirror "I'll do it!"

"What? You want to?" I was dumbfounded.

"If it is for you," I didn't expect her to be so cooperative, "There is only one catch."

"I knew it was too good to be true!" I rested my head on the steering wheel.

"You need to go on with out me, remember on the Island Special episode, when I said...

Flashback

'Courtney: You know you mean the world to me but i- i- i can't let you hold me back. Sorry!  
Duncan: Wait! You're leaving me here? what ab- i i- just wrestled an alligator for us!  
Courtney: I know!b- but opportunities like this don't just fall out of trees. '

_End of Flashback_

"I-I don't really like thinking back on that." I confessed.

"Well, I kind of ditched you once. So this is like your payback. Just finish up your life with out me." Courtney was on the brink of tears.

"Courtney, what on earth are you talking about?" I took Courtney's hand in mine.

"Get a girlfriend, get married, get a job, live your life without me!" Courtney removed her hand.

"How do you expect me to just move on like that? I know this sounds cheesy but you have my heart, and I don't want it back!" I wiped one of her falling tears.

"Duncan, I don't want it anymore. I'll move on and so will you. I am holding you back." Courtney pushed my arm away.

"You only pushed me forward," I was being completely honest with Courtney, which was weird I mean I don't lie to her normally but that doesn't mean I spill my heart out on a daily basis!

"Duncan stop this! I can't hold you back" Courtney was being outrageous, "We both need to move on. That doesn't mean that I don't love you, I still do and always will. I just need to do this on my own."

I nodded my head and drove back on the freeway. The ride was silent after that.

I drove for about 30 minutes until we reached the rehabilitation center.

I parked the car. Courtney got out and I followed close behind.

"You know, this might be the last time we ever see each other?" I nudged her a little, "Why don't we live it up until the last seconds?"

Courtney let out a weak smile then nodded as the reached for my hand, fingers interlocked.

We walked inside, it looked like an old Italian style villa.

I walked to the front desk , Courtney to my side "I am checking in for Courtney Anderson"

The lady looked thought the computer, "I am sorry sir there isn't a Courtney Anderson in our files. Your name isn't in the system."

Courtney looked at me, "Duncan this might be weird but let me try something," She turned to the lady and began, "Try Courtney _Wilson_"

The lady looked through the computer again, "Found it!". She walked to the file cabinets and came back with a file folder, "Here is all your information, your room, your plan, everything! You might have to wait a while, your room is being cleaned out."

"Thank you!" Courtney grabbed the file. We walked to the waiting room.

Courtney looked over the information, "Duncan, thank you. I know that I needed this," Tears were streaming sown her face, "I just didn't know how. You help me so much and thank you!"

Courtney was crying into my shirt. I put my arms around her, protectively, like a hug.

"Courtney, it is okay. Everything will be fine. After you finish up your time here we can start on our own like this never happened." I lifted her chin, so she will look me in my eyes. I leaned forward as if to kiss her and I was going to. PDA? Who really cares? There is only about 14 people here. I mean we have kissed with the whole viewing nation watching.

Courtney shoved my hand away, "Duncan, there is no WE anymore."

"Don't talk like that, there is!" I held her hand, "Don't do this to me." We both stood up, facing each other.

"Duncan, I am on the bad end here. " Courtney was almost yelling at me, so what did I do? I yelled back

"Princess, I went to effing JAIL! What you are getting here is rainbows and sunshine!" I pointed out.

Courtney looked defensive, "Rainbows? Sunshine? What am I, a care bear? I screwed up my life, you can at least be supportive!"

"Yeah, I am not being supportive, I am sending you to this god damn place!" By now we turned a few heads.

"Duncan, seriously I shouldn't even be with you, you aren't even my type!" A playful smile spread across her face.

"You make me sick!" Just then Courtney grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a LONG hard kiss. I put my arms around her. We stood like that for a while until Courtney stopped and pushed me to sit down. I sat down and Courtney sat on top of me (like straddling me). She wrapped her hands around my head and began to kiss me again. I could feel the starting eyes of the people watching us. I pushed her away a little.

"Sweet heart, wait til we are in private!" I whispered in her ear, "This might get more intense"

Courtney got off of me quickly, "Sorry for that,"

The lady at the counter yelled, "Courtney Wilson we will be taking you in now. You room is finished up"

Courtney got up and walked to the lady. I followed close behind, "You want me to walk you to your room."

Courtney shook her head 'yes' and grabbed my hand.

The lady showed us to her room, we looked around for a bit.

The lady looked a little worried, "Sir, did I tell you on the phone that she will not be allowed ANY visitors while staying here."

Courtney tightened her grip on my hand.

The lady walked out of the room, "Sir, be out in 5 minutes. So she can get settled." The lady closed the door on her way out.

"I guess that this is the dreaded good-bye!" I walked toward the door, "And remember Princess, you have ALL my love now, you are my life." I winked at her.

"No Duncan... you really need to move on, big time." Courtney walked over to me.

"So do you." I remarked.

"Duncan, this is not supposed to be funny, You NEED to go and never come back I screwed up my life AND yours. Just leave!" Courtney slammed the door on my face.

I whispered, "But, I love you". I sighed and walked away. Going to live my life without her, she is my life.

----

I walked out of the building into the rain, which wasn't there before.

I got into the car and drove off. The car seemed too quiet and lonely, there was other cars passing me.

I looked into one of them and saw people laughing and having a good time. I couldn't take it and I finally got off of the freeway.

I opened the door and got inside of the house. It seemed empty with out Courtney's stuff. I thought back on earlier that day. When Courtney was busy I packed all her stuff and packed it into the car.

This was such a weird feeling, I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I know, it is weird crying over a girl. But with Courtney it is different. She is the love of my life! I never felt that way about anyone.

I could remember anything else. All I could think of was the emptiness in the pit of my stomach. I sat on the couch, the last thing I actually could remember was Courtney's ongoing voice say, "JUST LEAVE!"

--

Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there.

Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart.

Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.

There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy.

The hottest love has the coldest end.

I don't want to fall asleep.  
because I don't know if I will get up...  
cuz i am dieing without your love  
but I would rather die  
knowing I can't have you again.  
than live another day knowing that I won't

Holding on was too much to bare,  
And letting go is all there is to do now.  
I'll move on, I can promise you that,  
But I can't promise I'll stop loving you.

--

Okay that is it for this story. The sequel will be up soon. It will be called "Pit-Stop"

and YES I got the quotes from other people. I just couldn't find who said them. If anyone knows who said one of the quotes please tell me so I can give them the credit.

Thanks to all the fanfictioneers who reviewed, read, story favorited, story alerted, author alerted, and author favorited it means a lot to me and I want to thank you all. This is the fist story I have EVER finsihed! yay! The sequel will be up soon!

Go check out _The New Babysitter_, that is the second one that I have finished. These two were my favorite stories that I have written so they probably will be my best writing (the sequels will be the same style).

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
